naszeockifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Freud Carlos Koniu
Uwaga! Oficjalnie powiadamiam was wszystkich, że Freud Carlos Boskość Spam Offtop Kłoń jest przeboski!!'''A artykuł jest ciągle w budowie. Dziękuję za uwagę '''Freud Carlos Koniu- a dokładniej Freud Carlos Boskość Spam Offtop Kłoń, nieparzystokopytny z gatunku boskich i jedyny jego przedstawiciel. Najbardziej podobny jest do koni czystej krwi arabskiejNie tylko, dlatego że konie czystej krwi arabskiej uważane są za kwintesencję piękna konia.. Często otacza go otoczka światła, czyli jego boskości zamienionej w widoczną dla innych materię. Jest politykiem i prezydentem w KłoniostanieLiczące 11000 mieszkańców miasto na Półwyspie Boskości. Stolica półwyspu.. Mimo, że ma willę a jego żona ma zamek to mieszka z sąsiademDake z gry Soudki filtr, tylko ze zmienionym charakterem., którego kocha wkurzać. Powstanie: Bardzo dawno temu na słodkiflirt wiki''Wikia o francuskiej grze w stylu otome games, oryginalna nazwa ''Amour Sucre była dziewczyna o dziwnym nicku Ryukkopr''Czyta się Rjukkopr. Ale nazywają ją również ''Ryu, Koperkiem albo Kłoniem, była to dziewczyna, która chciała móc z różnymi ludźmi porozmawiać o grze, którą lubiła, czyli Słodki Flirt''Wiem, okropna nazwa. Jak dla portalu dla singli. ;/. Szukała miejsca do rozmów i fajnych ludzi, gdyż na oficjalnym forum dostawała bany, a na innym forum było dla niej zbyt nudno. Trafiła, więc na ''sfwikię. Patrząc na rozmowy na tablicach z udziałem roleplayerówOsoby wcielające się w jakieś postaci., pomyślała Chcę z nimi pisać! Hm, trzeba wymyślić postać. I po chwili znalazła się w Google Grafika i zaczęła wpisywać Śmieszne zwierzęta. Znalazła bardzo fajne zdjęcie koniaNie pamiętam już jakie to było zdjęcie. ;n;. Ustawiła go sobie na avatara i chamsko wepchała się na tablicę. I z biegiem czasu koń zyskał charakter, imię, posadę i szacunek. Wygląd: Kiedyś: Kiedyś wygląd Carlosa został prawie w całości wymyślony przez innych. Miał zielone oczy, jasnobrązowa sierść, ciemnobrązowe, krótkie włosy oraz ogon, który był 3/4 jego nogi.. Był również niższy. Nosił tylko czarny krawacik. Dziś: Dzisiaj Freud wygląda inaczej. Jego wygląd zmieniał się wraz z fascynacją nim jego autorki. Postanowiła, że Kłoń będzie wyglądał prawie jak jej ideał. Freud Carlos ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, które często są łapane w kucyk, długi ogon siegający podłogi, ciemnobrązowe oczy oraz troszkę jaśniejszą sierść. Nosi fioletowe spodnie, które kiedyś dostał od LeoJep, Słodki Flirt again... Charakter: Boskość: Jest to najważniejsza rzecz, którą trzeba o nim znać.Nie żartuję, to jest podstawa w wiedzy o nim. Oficjalnie powiadamiam was wszystkich, że Freud Carlos Boskość Spam Offtop Kłoń jest przeboski!! O swojej boskości Freud mówi co najmniej 5 razy w ciągu dnia, jeśli nie więcej.. Tyle razy to powtarzał, że jego ciało zaczęło wytwarzać boskość. Jest ona w formie światła, który otacza Kłonia, czasami może też oślepiać. Rozśmieszanie: Kłoń jest przezabawną osobą. Kocha wprawiać w innych dobry nastrój i sprawiać, aby pojawił się uśmiech na ich twarzy. Szczęśliwe iskierki w oczach innych jest dla niego dobrym wynagrodzeniem za trudy życia. Egoizm: Nie da się ukryć, że Freud jest strasznie zapatrzoną w siebie istotą. Mimo, że lubi pomagać innym to zawsze on jest dla siebie najważniejszy. Lubi się komplementować, mówić o sobie, patrzeć na siebie i nie dawać nikomu swojego jedzenia. Ale najgorzej nie jest. Nie jest strasznym snobem, tylko się bardzo kocha. Chyba to nie grzech? Wredność: Kłoń potrafi być strasznie wredny. Bo kto normalny mimo, że ma willę to mieszka u swojego sąsiada, aby go wkurzyć? Tak, Freud Carlos Kłoń jest taki. Chociaż, po części nie tylko z tego powodu mieszka u niego. Jak jest złośliwy to albo robi wszystko, czego nie chcesz, albo obraca twoją wredność przeciwko tobie, albo używa zwykłej ironii~ Towarzyskość: Jest na serio towarzyską postacią. Kocha spędzać czas ze znajomymi, chodzić z nimi na imprezy, pić z nimi alkohol, albo zwyczajnie rozmawiać o jakiś duperelach. Kocha też spędzać czas ze swoją żoną, chociaż jest bardzo zajęta i nie zawsze ma na to czasA Kłoniu czuje się osamotniony.. Nie lubi spędzać czasu samemu. Opiekuńczość: Mimo swojego egoizmu, Carlos bardzo lubi się opiekować innymi. A to po szalonej imprezie, a to podczas załamania nerwowego.. Nie to, że mu dobrze wychodzi, ale się stara. Z tego powodu także nie opuścił swojego sąsiada. Zostawiła go narzeczona, z którą ma córkę.. Sąsiad musi się z nią opiekować. Freud, chociaż często jest wobec niego złośliwy, to kocha swojego sąsiadaJak brata, nie kochanka.. Stop głupim paringom! i chce dla niego jak najlepiejAle jeszcze lepiej chce dla siebie.. Kłoń opiekuje się nim wraz z Reniferem Rudolfem, znanym zboczeńcem i amatorem alkoholu. Zboczenie: Potrafi być strasznym zboczeńcem. Ale ma piękny talent udawania normalnego i moralnego. Każde słowo może odebrać dwuznacznieAlbo przekręcić to co mówisz i wtedy odebrać dwuznacznie.. Lubi też pokazywać bardzo perwersyjne zdjęcia innym. Upierdliwość: Jak chce to jest bardzo upierdliwy. Zwłaszcza jak coś chce. Jak chce coś jeść to bardzo ładnie i często mówi o tym swojemu sąsiadowi, kiedy ten zamyka swoją lodówkę na kluczPewnie myśli, że on sobie pójdzie od niego. Niedoczekanie. Jak nie przynosi to oczekiwanych skutkówCzyli sąsiad nie wkurzy się i nie otworzy mu tej lodówki. to sam sobie otwiera lodówkę. Bo wcześniej mu się nie chciało. Dobroć: Koniu to jest bardzo dobry koń. Jak każdy ma wady, ale chętnie pomaga innymPoza pewnymi przypadkami.. Chętnie wysłucha tego, co ci szczerze leży na sercu i ci chętnie pomoże, bo nie jest złym zwierzęciem. Tylko nie jest doskonały. Ale kto lubi doskonałe istoty? Ja osobiście nie lubię. Radość: On po prostu jest radosny. Lubi się uśmiechać. I to wpływa na innych, gdyż także się uśmiechają. Woli żyć z uśmiechem niż ze smutną miną. I to Kłoń ceni sam w sobie. Potrafi się cieszyć z najmniejszych drobiazgów. Rodzinność: Kłoń to na serio rodzinne zwierzę. Kocha swoją rodzinę i z każdym, kto ją obrazi chce walczyć. I najczęściej wygrywa w walce, bo My Little Familia:Logic is magic''Kłoń to nie jest kucyk pony!. A jak wiadomo, magia nie istnieje. Lenistwo: Nie jest zbytnio pracowity. Ale próbuje to ukryć, jako że jest bardzo ważną osobą w swoim społeczeństwie. Jednak, gdy nikt nie patrzy się na niego z aparatem to lubi sobie poleżeć na łóżku i nic nie robić. Fajnie też by było, gdyby ktoś mu usługiwałNiestety sąsiad się nie zgadza. ;/, bo samemu się nie chce wstać po suchara albo coś do picia. A lodówka tak daleko.. Niecierpliwość: Nie jest typem cierpliwej osoby. Jak chce czegoś to nienawidzi czekać piętnaście lat, aż go obsłużą. Chyba, że jest leniwy. Ale to odstępstwo od reguły. Nie lubi czekać w kolejkach. Nie lubi czekać po suchary.Dlatego ma własnego dostawcę. Ulubione i znienawidzone: Ulubione: #suchary (najbardziej od Kinga SucharaUżytkownik:MatrixMartis) #ogólnie jedzenie #imprezy #dziwne obrazki #swoją rodzinę #disco pogohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWsQQgbKkjc #arabskie pornoPo porównaniu czegoś do arabskiego porna, autorka wymyśliła, że Kłoń będzie lubił arabskie porno. Problem? #pieniądze #serrownośćInaczej: seksowność #ಠ_ಠemotikona skradziona pożyczona z hiszpańskiej wiki #odpoczynek #komplementy #muzyka #zabawny offtopBo zły offtop jest zuy! #roślinność Znienawidzone: #sowy Przez pewną sówkę nienawidzi wszystkich sów. #hiszpańskie ziemniory Ziemnior z powodu pewnego wandala a hiszpański z powodu pewnej hiszpańskiej wiki. #mentusy''Nazwa określająca świeżaków i niezarejestrowanych. Synonimy: idiota, nieogar, ukryty ziemnior #paringowaniaPo paringowaniu go z jego wrogiem zaczął mieć schizy z tego powodu. #spiski''Samo zło, spiskowanie i knowanie. Spiskujący ludzie to spiskowcy. Spisek ಠ_ಠ !!! Spisek, spisek everywhere!; Słowo zazwyczaj używane w parze z tą emotką ಠ_ಠ #idiotyczne podlizywanie #nienawiść bez przyczynyBo z przyczyną to już jest ok. #straszne użalanie się nad sobą #smutek #zadawanie tysiąc razy tego samego pytania #psychofaniBo normalnych fanów kocha. ;3 Historia: Dzieciństwo: Freud nie znał swoich rodziców. Pamiętał jedynie, że miał dużo rodzeństwa i pewnego razu się zgubił. Jednak nikt go nie szukał. Pałętał się często po łąkach. W wieku około 4 lat znaleźli go rodzice Mruka i wzięli do swojego domu. Tam też zaczął żyć wraz z Mrukiem. W wieku 5 lat znalazł Kopra, z którą szybko się związał i ogłosił ją jego siostrą. W przedszkolu poznał Dake'a - jego przyszłego sąsiada i Rudolfa. Wiek nastoletni: Już jako nastolatek lubił się śmiać i rozśmieszać innych. I mu się często pomagało. Był też bardzo dobrym mówcą. Wraz z wiekiem zaczęła się podnosić jego samoocena. Pomagały w tym jego powodzenie wśród dziewczynJak i chłopaków *autorka to pierdzielnięta yaoistka, przepraszam*, jego osiągnięcia w bieganiu oraz na języku polskim i historii. Z reszty było albo lepiej, albo gorzej. Jednak nie był debilem. W wieku 15 lat odkrył swoje życiowe powołanie. Bycie boskim. Stało się to pewnego razu w opuszczonej fabryce żarówek. Koperkowi zniszczyła się latarka, więc nie mieli światła. Kłoń myśląc o sobie i o swoich sukcesach i mówiąc o sobie per. boski, zaczął świecić boskim światłem! I dzięki temu światłu wydostali się z fabryki a wszystkie zwierzęta chciały go zobaczyć. I tego dnia coś sobie postanowił. Postanowił, że będzie wszystkich oczarowywał swym boskim światłem. W wieku 17 lat odczuł potrzebę samoreklamy. Zgłosił się na casting na modela do nowego magazynu Z-zwierzę i wygrał. Tak zaczęła się jego praca z modelingiem. Podczas modelowania zauroczył swą boskością pewnego arabskiego władcę. Ten poprosił aby z nim współpracował za ziemię. Kłoń się zgodził. Swoje nowe ziemie nazwał Kłoniostanem i ogłosił się ich prezydentem. Teraźniejszość: Kłoń nie musi się martwić o pieniądze czy swoje życie. Mimo, że skończył pracę modela w wieku 19 lat to nadal jest prezydentem Kłoniostanu. W wieku 18 lat ożenił się z o dziewięć lat starszą. Marią KonstantynównąBogata to ona była.., która w wieku 15 lat urodziła dziewczynkę. Ma na imię Lisa. Po roku rozwiedli się ze sobą z powodu Marii, która zdradziła Freuda z pewnym biznesmanem z Hameryki. I zgadnijcie kto dostał pieniądze i kto opiekuje się Lisą? O, tak, Freud Carlos Kłoń. W wieku 19 lat poznał pewną Sowę Halincię, która była nauczycielem wdżs. Nie była dla niego zbyt miłaChyba, że mówienie na kogoś per. "idiota" to okazywanie miłości.. Sofa coraz częściej okazywała swoje uczucia, co wkurzało Kłonia. Lecz z czasem było gorzej i byli istnymi wrogami. Inni dolali oliwa do ognia, gdy zaczęli mówić, że się na serio kochają. Potem Kłoń wpadł w szał. Jednak potem Sofa zaczęła strasznie rozrabiać i pojechała na przymusowe wakacjeDostała bana.. Wszystko się szczęśliwie zakończyło. Przy okazji była wojna, ale to nie zbyt ważne. ;3 W wieku 20 lat ożenił się po raz drugi z Lady Arisu. Są oni szczęśliwym małżeństwem z dzieckiem w drodze. Relacje: Plotki o nim: Jak wiadomo wraz ze sławą powstają różne plotki.. Chcę się teraz podzielić z wami kilkoma plotami o Kłoniu. #Jest kobietą. #Jest w ciąży z flamastrami. #Został zmacany przez Dake'a, jego sąsiada. #To Kłoń dotykał jego sąsiada. #Pracuje potajemnie pod latarnią #Jest homoseksualny. #Jest egoseksualnySeksualność do siebie samego. Po części prawda, ale ćśś.. #Wytwarza piernikowe mleko. #Pracuje dla Beemov''http://www.beemoov.pl/lequipe.html jako developer. #Testuje odcinki na ''Soudkim Filrcie #Nie jest boski. #Kocha się w pewnej Sofie. #Dotykał kogoś ze swojej rodziny. #Jest osłem. #Gdy będzie miał zbyt dużo boskości, zamieni się ona w skrzydła/róg. #Jak nie będzie boski to będzie koniec świata. On nie boski?? Ja was proszę.. Suchary o nim: "Kłoniu zarabia sobie na wakacjach w hotelu na recepcji w Anglii. Dzwoni anglik z pokoju 2 i zamawiaj herbatę do pokoju: -Two tea to room two. Kłoniu z recepcji: -Pamparampampam!" by MatrixMartis "Co robi Kłoniu leżąc na chodniku? Słucha płyty :)" by MatrixMartis "Jedzie baca furmanką i bije Kłonia batem aby szybciej szedł. Uderzył go 1 raz, uderzył go 2 raz, Kłoń przy 3 razie nie wytrzymał i mówi: - Jeszcze raz mnie tym batem uderzysz a Cię zdzielę z kopyta. Baca zdziwiony mówi: - Pierwszy raz słyszę jak koń mówi. A Sowa lecąca tuż obok: - Ja też." by Matrix Martis Ulubione powiedzenia: ~''Jestem boski!!'' ~''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...'' ~''Oświecę was swoją boskością!'' ~''To nie moja wina!'' Ciekawostki: #Jest jedynym koniem na swoim terytorium. #Był pierwszym zwierzęciem granym przez roleplayera na sfwiki. #Jest jednym ze ''Świętej Trójcy Amorisa''Do Trójcy należą także Ten Kot i Króliki Lysandra. #Jest jednym z ''Bad Amoris Trio''W skład wchodzą jeszcze: Kazio Master in.King Suchar oraz Dejkus Perwertus in. Dake Williams #Miał być najpierw biskupem Tego Kota. #Wprowadził darmową zupkę dla niepełnosprytnych. #Pomaga dziewicom w opałach. #Prawdopodobnie urodził się 29 października. #Wspominając o pewnej osobie, strasznie się wkurza. #Kocha biegać. #Jego twórczyni jest jego fanką numer 1. #Jako, że autorka grała go to Kłoń ma jej pewne cechy. #Jak zrobi Level up to wyrosną mu skrzydła. Galeria: Freud Carlos Koniu/Galeria <-------------- Przypisy: Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli